Since communication technologies are developed and electronic devices have become smaller, personal terminals are being widely supplied to general users. Recently, personal devices such as smartphones, smart tablets, portable consoles, or the like have become widespread.
Various programs may be executed in a terminal. The program that is executed in the terminal is referred to as an application. Due to the widespread use of smartphones, various applications that are executable in the smartphones are being developed. A user of the terminal installs several tens to several hundreds of applications in the terminal and uses them.
Therefore, the user may experience difficulties in searching an application to be executed from among many applications installed in the terminal. In addition, while the user uses an application, if the user attempts to refer to information that is obtainable from another application, the user may experience difficulties in switching between the applications.
For example, it is assumed that the user attempts to refer to contents of a mail while the user types a text message. The user may type the text message by using a short message service (SMS) application. The user may make a home screen be displayed on the terminal by pressing a button of the terminal. The user may search for a mail application from among the applications installed in the terminal and may execute the mail application. The user may check the contents of the mail and then may allow a screen of the SMS application to be displayed again on the terminal.